Seventeen Going on Eighteen
by castielsgrace
Summary: The Hummel-Hudson family, plus Blaine, take Kurt to Breadstix for his birthday. Blaine has a little surprise for him.


**A/N: **A very short drabble written while watching the Sound of Music. Obviously the lyrics have been changed for humor purposes.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, could you come down here for a moment?" Burt called from the bottom of the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder at Blaine, who was grinning like an idiot and bouncing on the balls of his feet.<p>

He heard his son's footsteps as Kurt came running down the stairs, still on a high from his birthday. When he saw Blaine he threw himself into the boy's arms. "Blaine!"

"Happy birthday, love." Blaine whispered quietly.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up tomorrow?" Kurt still had his arms looped lazily around Blaine's shoulders, not really caring that his father was standing right behind them.

"I thought I'd surprise you with a little visit. Just to say happy birthday on your actual birthday."

"You could've just called." Kurt pointed out; though he was glad Blaine chose to come over instead.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this." Blaine pulled him closed and kissed him firmly, but softly, on the lips. He didn't dare deepen it with Burt behind him.

"Blaine," Burt said when they broke apart, "Why don't you just join us for dinner?"

"No, I couldn't. It's a family event."

"Look kid, you're practically family. We're just going to Breadstix."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel," Blaine said softly, "I really appreciate it."

Burt grunted his response as he walked past the still intertwined couple to go find Carol and Finn. Blaine pulled closer as soon as he was out of eyesight, pressing a more intimate kiss to his lips and then kissing his nose softly. "Happy birthday, my love."

A pink blush painted Kurt's cheeks, but instead of replying he simply pulled Blaine in for another kiss. They didn't pull apart until they heard someone cough. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see Finn standing no more than two feet away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Er, Dad says it's time to go."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hi, Blaine." Finn added before walking away quickly.

"Honestly, he's not even my _real _brother." Kurt said with an eye roll that wasn't nearly as effective because of the broad smile on his face. Blaine grabbed his hand and led him to the front door where the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family was gathered.

Carol smiled at Blaine and pulled him in so she could kiss his cheek and then they were piling into their cars; Kurt riding with Blaine. They made their way across town to the restaurant. The waitress led them to their table, getting an extra place for Blaine to sit.

. . . . .

After everyone had finished their main coarse, Blaine disappeared to the bathroom before they ordered desert. Kurt was talking with Finn when the lights of the restaurant dimmed. A single light was on above the piano. A waitress walked into the light and smiled brightly at the other customers.

"Hello, everyone. I realize that you're eating, but I hope you don't mind a bit of entertainment?" There were some whoops of agreement, so she continued. "We actually have a birthday today. One Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt felt his face flush a bright red as everyone looked around. Finn smiled and began to point at him. It took all Kurt's will power not to kick him under the table.

"Kurt, lovely. Would you mind coming up here?" The pretty girl asked. Kurt's eyes went wide, but his family was urging him up. He slowly made his way through the tables, feeling the entire restaurant's gaze on him. His heart was beating quickly as he made his way into the spotlight.

"Happy birthday Kurt!" The waitress said happily when he finally reached her. "Okay, everyone. Please welcome Blaine Anderson to the, er, piano!"

Kurt could hear everyone's clapping, but his eye's zeroed in on his boyfriend approaching him. Blaine was smiling again and when he reached them, he took Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles before tugging him to sit on the piano bench. Blaine sat down next to him and pulled up his sleeves.

He gave Kurt one more smile before starting to play the piano. Kurt recognized the tune immediately as a song from the very movie his mother named him from.

_You wait, little boy, on an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life, little boy, is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on_

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's lyric change, but said his line. "To write on."

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Baby, it's time to think_

_Better beware, be canny and careful_

_Baby, you're on the brink._

"I'm actually seventeen going on eighteen, now." Kurt reminded, getting a laugh from the audience and a beaming smile from Blaine.

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Fellows will fall in line_

_Eager young lads and rogues and cads_

_Will offer you food and wine_

_Totally unprepared are you_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you_

_Of things beyond your ken_

_You need someone older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll take care of you_

"We're the same age, Blaine," Kurt pointed out playfully, but he sang his part when the time came.

_I am _seventeen_ going on _eighteen

_I know that I'm naïve_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe._

_I am seventeen going on eighteen_

_Innocent as a rose_

Kurt winked at his father. Who smiled at him, though there were obvious tears in his eyes.

_Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those_

_Totally unprepared am I_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I_

_Of things beyond my ken_

_I need someone older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do_

"Wonder where I'll find him," Kurt giggled, and Blaine pouted.

_You are seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll depend on you_

Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes as he sang the last line. Leaning in to place a single kiss on Blaine's lips just as in the movie. Though Kurt didn't act surprised, instead he smiled and hugged Blaine tightly. When they went back to the table Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. This had to be his best birthday yet.


End file.
